


Разбитые мечты

by Fausthaus



Category: Bad Boys J
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Нет ничего скучнее спокойной и размеренной жизни.
Kudos: 1





	Разбитые мечты

Нет ничего скучнее спокойной и размеренной жизни. Сколько Звери находились на вершине? Так долго, что помешательство Сакураги на расширении сферы влияния — в идеале захвате всей Хиросимы, — не приносило прежнего удовольствия, а преданность Казу, готового слетать на Луну и вернуться обратно, водрузив знак Зверей в лунной пыли, уже не трогала.

Когда Звери только поднимались, каждый день был наполнен событиями: яркими моментами, захватывающими драками и новыми знакомствами. И было неважно, приятными или нет. Приходилось учиться разбираться в людях, оценивать свои шансы, размышлять о будущем и строить грандиозные планы, в которые безоговорочно верил только Казу, всегда стоящий за спиной и стремящийся к воплощению тех мечтаний, которые другие считали несбыточными. Время летело с бешеной скоростью, и его вечно не хватало. Жизнь ни секунды не стояла на месте, все менялось каждый миг и порой некогда было даже остановиться и оглянуться, ведь нужно было бежать вперед. А сейчас... Данно все чаще казалось, что он попал в трясину и просто застыл на месте, чтобы окончательно не захлебнуться собственной тоской и скукой. 

Каждый день в банду Данно вступало все больше людей. Бывало и по собственной воле, но чаще — когда приходили в себя после очередного боя, победитель в котором был определен заранее. Сам Данно уже давно не принимал участия в подобном: с нынешними лидерами местных банд без труда справлялся даже Сакураги, не говоря уже о Казу. 

Почему все так переменилось? Раньше второй номер Зверей без труда понимал, что на уме у лидера, и даже объяснения Каори ему были не нужны. Сейчас же Казу терялся в собственных предположениях, и Данно мог поклясться, что ни одно из них не было верным. Разве мог Казу подумать, что мечта, считавшаяся недостижимой, была исполнена и поэтому стала неинтересной. Скучной. Ненастоящей. Ненужной... Неужели это судьба любой мечты? Или это он, Данно Хиденори, не умеет мечтать по-настоящему и радоваться тому, что достиг вершины? Звери — самая влиятельная банда Хиросимы, в ней столько людей, что Данно уже перестал запоминать новеньких, оставляя все на откуп Казу и Сакураги. И Казунори, вечной тенью стоящему за Казу. Этот парень никогда не лез вверх, не стремился, как Сакураги, стать хотя бы третьим номером Зверей, зато преданностью его точно превосходил. Но предан был не Данно, а Казу. Интересно, настолько же сильно, как Казу — своему лидеру? Но если даже вполовину, то станет для Казу отличной поддержкой и легко справится с Сакураги, когда...

Данно откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Почему так просто наступает время уходить? Наверно, именно это чувствовал Ютака, решив завязать с драками и уехать в другой город. У него появилась новая мечта. И вот уже нет рядом самого сильного соперника и лучшего друга. Заветные мечты могут подарить смысл жизни, а могут его отобрать. Интересно, почему им с Ютакой пришлось испытать эту двойственность на себе? Или все это просто глупости... И все же, почему Казу не потерял мечту, которая когда-то была у них с Данно общей? Значило ли это, что он сильнее? Или, наоборот, слабее, потому что не умеет вовремя остановиться и понять, что исполненные мечты — не более чем пыль под ногами тех, кто растерял по дороге к ним чересчур много сил, друзей и чувств? Наверно, Казу просто потерял еще недостаточно. Но кто знает, что случится завтра? Но если быть по-настоящему честным, последнее, чего желал лидер Зверей своему второму номеру — это превратиться в человека, каким стал сам Данно Хиденори, разучившийся чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме глухой тоски и убивающей скуки.

— Данно-сан! К нам присоединились еще две банды!

Данно открыл глаза и взглянул на радостного Сакураги, довольно зачеркивающего на карте очередные захваченные территории. И непривычно напряженного Казу, за спиной которого, как обычно, стоял Казунори.

— Это было не сложно, — негромко проговорил Казу. — Кто будет следующим?

— Выбери сам, — от Данно не ускользнуло, как от его слов вздрогнул Сакураги. А ведь он даже не умеет мечтать. Может, это к лучшему? Если нет мечты, то в ней и не разочаруешься. Надо же — вот как легко, оказывается, быть счастливым. Данно перевел взгляд на Казу, тот внимательно смотрел на Сакураги, чья радость исчезла, будто ее и не было. — Выбери сам, Казу, — повторил Данно. 

— Данно-сан? — Казу нахмурился, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Найди того, кто может стать достойным соперником. И тогда...

— Все станет по-прежнему? — вдруг выпалил Казу и тут же опустил голову вниз, не обращая внимания, как Сакураги сплюнул, явно жалея, что не может во всеуслышание объявить второго после Данно человека в банде сумасшедшим.

— Нет, — Данно замолчал, а потом и вовсе кивком велел всем уйти. Казу как всегда ушел последним. Убедившись, что он его точно не услышит, Данно прошептал: — Просто не станет хуже.


End file.
